From the Darkest Corner of Space
by Utthara
Summary: Ever thought about something and then seen it become real? What happens when Relena wishes for an alien’s invasion?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything from the show... but the alien's are mine!

Warnings? Romance _might_ be mentioned on this fic, but that's not the main argument so don't expect much from there. What else? Oh, almost forgot! many OCs so if you don't like them justgo read something elseP. If my grammar or anything is a little confusing... I apologize! >. Please tell me my mistakes so I can correct them and learn...

"ksedgui": talking

"_jrhfguk"_: thoughts

"_/rkjgk/"_: alien's talking

Chapter One: New people, new problems

It was a normal day for Relena Darlian. She had woken up at the same hour as everyday, she had eaten her usual breakfast, she had arrived at the same time as everyday at her office, and she had started with her paperwork. In just one word, her life had turned in a _routine_, and a really boring one.

Maybe she was just tired. It was wonderful to live in a peaceful world at least, and after the first four years without any big violent event there were less and less people threatening that balance. For her and her friends things had started to quiet down… to say that no one had attempted against her life in more than a year was a lot. Preventors didn't have much action either, and their lives had slowly turned into that horrible word from before: routine.

Relena sighed. There was a big stack of papers on her desk, and she didn't want to read them, but she had to. As she started to see what was in those papers, something came to her mind. "I wish something exciting happened, like… an alien's invasion or something" then she slapped herself mentally "you silly! You should be grateful things are the way they are. It should be always like this" Then she continued with her tiring _routine_.

– Somewhere out in space, in a resources satellite –

"Do you see something irregular?" Wufei asked in his microphone, knowing Duo would listen. No matter how much he looked at everything, he couldn't discover what was out of place.

"Not at all. Ya think it was a mistake?" Duo answered after scanning the place again.

"I'm not sure…" the Chinese said, frowning. It wasn't common to have fake alarms, there should have been something fishy or uncommon, but everything seemed normal "Let's wait a bit more"

Duo and Wufei started their investigations again, both of them wondering what the alarm had been. From what they were told, it was something about a new kind of military spaceship, hence why Une chose them for investigating it. In that place, though, there were a lot of things but not a war spaceship. It was weird, really weird.

Duo was walking around, not paying total attention to his surroundings. 'W_ufei is so paranoid, almost like Heero. I'm bored of this, when will he get convinced there's nothing here?_' Duo thought. Suddenly, he saw some movement behind a rock. Wondering if it had been his imagination, he tiptoed there hoping to surprise whatever that was there. Turning around the corner he didn't find anything, though he had the feeling there had been someone there, and whatever it was it was hiding from him. Grinning evilly and taking a deep breath, he quickly jumped behind the rock and booed at…

Nothing.

He sighted. He was expecting to find something. Turning around to go back he almost had a heart attack. Standing in front of him was a woman. Ignoring the weird spacesuit she was wearing he noticed she had the weirdest color of eyes he had ever seen: lavender. Besides that he couldn't guess much more since she had her helmet on. The way she was standing and the spark in her eyes showed that she was curious… and Duo wondered about what.

They just stared at each other for a while until the silence felt uncomfortable. Duo being all sociable and talkative introduced himself.

"Hello there! I'm Duo Maxwell. What's your name?"

"I'm Zeekanei" she answered after a few seconds.

"Zeeka…? What a weird name, kinda exotic if ya ask me. So, Zee, what are you doing around here?" He asked waving at their surroundings. It really was a weird place for a human to be just wandering around…

"I was going to Earth, but my spaceship broke down and I've been here for a while"

"Didn't ya ask for a rescue? Need help with the repairs?"

"I tried to send a message, but I don't know about the rescue codes on this planet. Besides, my spaceship has an auto-repair system and in a few minutes it should be ready"

"Wha…? Since when do those systems exist? And what do you mean you don't know the rescue codes from this planet?" Now Duo's voice was just a bit shaky but he still held his grin in place, not wanting her to notice how nervous he had become.

"How could I? It's the first time I'm in this side of the galaxy" she informed him, blinking in confusion and innocence.

Duo stared at her for a moment, analyzing what she had told him. If he had heard right, this girl was like…. an alien or maybe she was just lunatic. Just then he noticed her eyes were now a light shade of brown, almost like gold, and she was looking at him like asking "what?" Duo didn't know what to think really; maybe he just needed a vacation. Why wasn't he seeing blue pigs or pink rabbits instead of this woman that changed the color of her eyes was a good question if this was all just his imagination. But maybe it wasn't.

He was ready to ask her a million questions when he received another communication from Wufei. He had heard once that two persons couldn't see the same hallucinations, so he decided to take this possible alien to their shuttle and with Wufei decide what to do. Motioning for the girl to follow him he started to guide her to where he was supposed to meet his partner, and she followed without protesting.

A couple of minutes later Wufei saw Duo walking followed by another person. He frowned, not at all liking this new person which Duo hadn't informed him about but he waited patiently for them to arrive. In almost no time Duo was at his side, and the girl following him stopped a few steps behind.

"Who's this?" Wufei asked looking at Duo severely. This girl could have been a spy and if that Casanova had decided to help her or anything because she was pretty he could start to say goodbye to his braid.

"So you can see her too? She's not a hallucination?" Duo asked, his grin a bit forced.

"Should she?" Wufei asked back, feeling confused and curious.

"Well… Zee, why don't you introduce yourself? This is Chang Wufei, by the way" Duo said, stepping aside so the girl and Wufei stood in front of each other.

"Hi Wufei, my name's Zeekanei. If my name is complicated you can call me Zee, like Duo does" Wufei noticed with shock how her eyes changed from dark blue to a light brown.

– Preventors HQ, Une's office –

Lady Une was sitting by her desk, looking out the window. On her desk was a report about a military spaceship seen last time near a resources satellite, and that worried her a lot. They wouldn't have had any problems if they had known where that thing had come from, so that they could know if it was a threat or not. What scared her the most was that this thing seemed to have a very advanced technology and maybe not even the five Gundams together could have destroyed it.

Lady Une looked at her adopted daughter Mariemaia who was now analyzing that report. The girl was brilliant, there was no doubt about it, and lady Une had seen a potential intelligence agent or a bright politician there. By now, the girl was happy she could help her stepmother in some of her work.

"Mother" the girl called after her eyes had caught something else on the picture "There seems to be another spaceship back there"

Lady Une took the picture from Mariemaia's hands and a few seconds later her face paled "You're right, there's another one… do you think it was right to send just Agents Chang and Maxwell there?"

"I don't know, but don't you think that if something had happened they would have reported already?" the girl asked, though she was very concerned too.

– Back with Duo and Wufei–

"What's happening!"the braided former pilotasked while he tried to avoid a laser beam or something that tried to hit their shuttle. Wufei didn't answer because he was busy trying to ask for reinforcements, but something wouldn't let him.

From outside you could see a small Preventors shuttle trying to go as far away as possible from a really huge spaceship that had appeared apparently out of nowhere. Unfortunately for our human friends, they were being chased by a not so friendly alien spaceship that right now had all the intentions of destroying them for unknown reasons.

Duo thought the reason of it all was that Zee-something girl. She had just explained she had come from the other side of the galaxy (which the agents really doubted) when her eyes suddenly switched to dark purple. A moment later she said "flee" and pushed them with some sort of telekinetic power into their shuttle. The next thing they knew was that the girl was gone and that they were being chased by that other monster.

One of the rays eventually hit their shuttle and the two Preventors were sucked into space. They thought they would surely die, but what they didn't know was that when you befriend a Kanii they'll defend you with their lives… or with their spaceships in this case.

Instead of being forever lost in space the boys found themselves in something like a glass bubble, with a beautiful view of the space. Still very confused they crept a little trying to not disturb their apparently fragile room. It didn't take them long to realize they were not safe there, and the only exit they saw was something that resembled a ventilation shaft. Creeping in that direction they reached their "door" and tried to open it. There were no sensors and no buttons and you couldn't push, pull or slide it. They tried to charge against it, shoot, kick… nothing worked. Finally Duo knocked on it softly, resigned.

"It was time you earthlings showed your manners" said a mechanic voice, and then the door opened.

Duo and Wufei blinked a few times and then they exchanged a look. Gathering courage they started creeping through their only means of escape until they reached an open corridor. They walked and walked for almost five minutes when they finally realized they were in some kind of labyrinth because they kept walking in the same corridor all the time, like in those really old videogames where you disappeared in one side of the screen and appeared on the other. There was nothing, just some kind of scripture on the walls, and having nothing better to do they started to try to read it.

Outside a fierce battle had taken place. There were almost ten Preventors shuttles that had congregated around two huge spaceships engaged in combat, and they didn't now if they should interfere or not, or if they even could. Some journalists had appeared out of nowhere too to show to the world what was happening, but unfortunately for them there was too much interference to record the battle. Suddenly they stopped fighting, but a tense atmosphere was clearly sensed. No one dared to move waiting for the giants to take the action again.

Wufei and Duo were sitting on the floor, tired and almost in depression. They had been prisoners more than once in their short lives, but they had never been in a situation like this one. It was exasperating to see like they were free but know they were trapped in some sort of illusion. At least they could use that time to think about what had happened, and so they did… but in that moment nothing made much sense really and they just hoped they could get out of there soon. As if answering to their prayers, suddenly the walls changed and a door appeared. Motivated by their curiosity they went through it.

"Forgive us, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" said a female voice from somewhere to their left. Some seconds later a beautiful girl with long dark blue hair and wise golden eyes appeared from their side with an apologetical expression on her face. "I'm Rinariss," she said "the ship's psychologist and cooker. We'll answer all the questions you may have, but not right now. The boss is negotiating"

A little skeptical they followed Rinariss into the bridge. They were surprised to find themselves in another bubble like room, this one much bigger than the other one but with the same transparent ceiling and walls, only the floor was black and flat. There were some "balloons" here and there for the illumination of the room, and in that moment it was kind of dark. The boss was sitting in the middle of the room in a floating chair talking with a hologram.

"_/Commander Sthiffang, I demand your reasons for attacking us/"_ Both agents recognized it was Zee talking, and realized she was 'the boss' the other girl had said. Without her helmet on they could see she had shoulder length hair of a really dark shade of purple, almost black. Even if they couldn't understand what she said they knew she was very angry.

"_/You're an enemy of the Empire, Zeekanei. You can be attacked at any moment by any of us/"_ answered the hologram. It was a corpulent man; his voice was arrogant and peremptory. The tension in the room was intoxicating.

"_/That's within the Empire's domain. Let me remember you this area is not yours yet, sir. In fact, you're violating the Endecart treaty/"_

"_/How so/" _The man asked between amused and worried.

"_/By attacking a non aligned spaceship with civilians onboard in a non aligned territory without a previous war declaration/" _Zee almost spat at him, her rage and despise evident.

"_/Civilians/"_ His face turned around and eventually caught on Wufei and Duo _"/Oh, you mean natives/"_ Smirking he was going to comment on that when something else caught his attention, then grunting he said _"/You can sleep well some hours, you're lucky I'm such a busy man that I can't chase you and your ship to the end of space/"_ After that the hologram disintegrated and his spaceship made a fast retreat.

"_/Well done, Zee. Now relax a bit, I don't like those eyes you have/"_ said a tall orange haired man as he walked to his boss. Zeekanei sighted and allowed herself to slide down her seat a bit. Just then she felt the agent's intense and confused gaze on her and turned around to look at them. Her eyes turned dark blue, a much more passive color than the bloody red they were moments earlier.

"I'm sorry about your shuttle. Are you okay?"

"Besides the shock of meeting an alien for the first time and being abducted yes, we're okay" Duo said, smiling at the girl. Now that he knew she was nice and gentle he wasn't too worried by the fact she was from another planet. Wufei was… well, silent and serious as usual, probably still thinking about the situation.

She smiled warmly, but then her expression became all serious again "May I ask you two a favor? Could you tell us where the leader of this planet is?"


End file.
